1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lighting fixture in which all of the electrical components are mounted on a removable tray, and more specifically, this invention relates to a lighting fixture for an outdoor floodlight in which the lamp socket, ballast and all other electrical components are mounted on a tray which may be selectively inserted into and removed from an appropriate compartment in the floodlight fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pole-mounted outdoor floodlights conventionally have a compartment (lighting compartment) in which a lamp is located with an appropriate optical system, such as an arrangement of metallic reflectors. The electrical components involved in energization of the lamp are usually located in a separate compartment (energization compartment) adjacent to the lighting compartment in which the lamp is located. For example, the energization compartment containing the electrical components may be located beneath or behind the lighting compartment, or in an arm by which the lighting compartment is supported in a cantilever fashion. In all of these cases, the lamp socket is mounted in the lighting compartment, while the electrical components, such as ballast, fuses, lead wires, capacitor, etc. are mounted in the energizing compartment. As a consequence, electrical connections have to be provided between the electrical components in the energization compartment and the lamp socket in the lighting compartment. This means, of course, that during the assembly of the lighting fixture care must be taken in assuring that appropriate electrical connections between the compartments are realized. In addition, if it is necessary to make any repairs, replacements or adjustments in the field, the possibility of damage to the connection exists, as well as the necessity of ensuring that the connection has been re-established, if it was necessary to break it during the work on the fixture.
Another problem with prior art devices is that in order to change the type or power rating of a lamp, it is either necessary to have a completely new fixture or go through considerable work to replace the various items in a given fixture. In some prior art devices, the components have been mounted on a section which is pivotable for permitting ease of access and work on the electrical components. In other cases, sliding arrangements have been utilized to permit availability of electrical components, as well as removal and replacement of the tray on which they are located. However, in none of these cases is the electrical socket for the lamp mounted with the other electrical components. Accordingly, any replacement of the electrical components, or of the lamp socket, requires severing of the electrical connection between the electrical components and the lamp socket and subsequent re-establishment thereof. Therefore, modification of prior art light fixtures to permit the utilization of a different type of lamp, or a different power rating thereof, has presented numerous difficulties.